


Sleepless Nights and Occasional Frights

by Plandai



Series: 2018 One Phanfic Every Day Until Christmas Challenge [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plandai/pseuds/Plandai
Summary: Neither Dan or Phil knew the meaning of true exhaustion until they decided to raise a baby.





	Sleepless Nights and Occasional Frights

Nothing had prepared them for parenthood, and yet now they were coping with it almost on their own. It had been three months now since Dan and Phil brought home their daughter, and they couldn’t be happier, well except maybe if she would stop crying for ten minutes and give them a little peace. Whilst during the first few months, they had never needed for help, it was beginning to get a little difficult. Phil’s mum had rented out a place in London for two months in order to keep an eye on them and help. She said it would be unfair to just leave them to it. Dan's parents had been as helpful as could be, and their friends had always had their back. Now, however, the steady flow of visitors had turned more into a trickle, and they were left to fend for themselves.

Gracie was adorable, tiny and scarily delicate, but adorable. When she wasn’t attempting to strip her lungs to pieces and waking up the entire street, she was always laughing and smiling. She had suck pretty blue eyes, you could definitely tell she was Phil’s. Dan knew she wasn’t technically related blood related to him, but he couldn’t help but think that perhaps she did look a little like him as well. He was probably just projecting but it didn’t stop him from loving her beyond words every day. She was even beginning to sprout her first little ginger curls.

Dan sat on the sofa, slumped against the crushed cushions with his eyes half closed. He was exhausted. Usually, they took it in turns to wake up during the night and feed her, but Phil had had to go to a very important meeting today, so it was agreed that he would try and get some sleep. As a result, Dan was well and truly knackered, he couldn’t wait until Phil got back so he could go and have a proper lie-down. Gracie was in her little play crib, giggling to herself as she gently pawed at the little plastic frog dangling above her head.

Dan looked down at her fondly, moving to his knees so he could sit beside her. He gently pushed the toy, allowing it to swing which seemed to give the baby almost endless amusement. She would need feeding just about now. Making sure she was still safely strapped in, he left to make up a bottle of formula to give to her. Their kitchen looked a little like a science lab at the moment. Who knew babies needed so much stuff? He took out a sterilised bottle and began to tiredly fill it when he heard the door close and a familiar set of footsteps moving down the hall,

“Hi sweetheart,” he called, “Gracie’s in the lounge, I’m just about to feed her,”

When he came back into the lounge around ten minutes later, he was met with Phil sat in the sofa, Gracie fast asleep in his arms, her hand gently clenched around two of his fingers. Ever since they had got her, being with Phil always seemed to make her drift off, and she was a big fan of the clutching on to him. Dan felt a little bad having to wake her, after all, her actually being asleep was a rare occasion at the moment, but she did need a feeding before they put her down for a nap.

Phil smiled at Dan and began to gently shake his fingers up and down which managed to slowly pull the baby out of unconsciousness. She opened her eyes, looking dangerously close to starting a fit, but stopped once she caught sight of the bottle. He handed it to Phil and yawned heavily,

“I’m going to catch a few minutes of sleep,” he said tiredly, “Wake me if you need anything,”

Phil nodded and turned his attention back to Gracie,

“love you,” he called softly over his shoulder, to which Dan smiled and returned another ‘love you’.

Like most new parents, both of them had found it difficult to adjust to the idea of barely having any free time and all the stress that came along with it. Dan couldn’t shout at the tv when he played video games, and Phil couldn't leave his stuff everywhere as there was nowhere to put it that wasn’t covered in toys or other baby supplies. Since nobody outside of their close family and friends knew about Gracie, they struggled to film videos. They were already going berserk at the fact they had bought a house together, and got married, and got a dog. Adding a baby to the mix would probably be a bit too much.

He climbed into bed and was met by a whining Thor. The corgi had not taken the news of his new sibling well. He didn’t seem to mind her all that much, but the constant noise and diverted attention were getting to him. He whined and padded over to Dan, pushing his head into his owners’ shoulder. Dan stroked his head slowly as he began to let sleep overtake him. He would take the do out for a walk later, it wouldn’t probably be a nice break for them both.

To be fair, Gracie hadn’t put nearly as much strain on their relationship as he thought it would. They already bickered a lot, even if was often about something completely trivial, and never went very far. With being so tired all the time and being together even more than usual, it was something that was bound to push at even the most stable of relationships. Instead, however, it had only seemed to make them closer. They worked well as a team.

When he woke up about an hour later, Phil was beside him. The older man was awake but didn’t look like he might be for much longer. Thor had nestled himself between the two and was snoring loudly. The rule about not letting the dog on the bed had lasted all of about two weeks but in reality, Dan didn’t mind,

“Where’s Gracie,” he asked groggily.

“In bed,” Phil replied in a whisper, gesturing for Dan to lower his voice. Dan nodded and shuffled closer to his husband, resting his head on Phil’s chest and closing his eyes again. Before Gracie was born, he had never known what it felt like to be this tired all the time. It was taking a lot out of him, but at least he knew Phil was in the same boat. Suddenly, however, he was overwhelmed by anxiety, was she ok? Did she need more blankets? Less? He was about to get up and check when Phil pulled him back down,

“Don’t worry Dan, she’s fine. Let's just sleep for a little longer, yeah?”

Dan sighed and nodded, before settling down and allowing his eyes to close. He was so lucky, he hoped things would stay like this. Well, he would like Gracie to sleep more, but apart from that everything was just perfect.


End file.
